The Truth
by Snow.is.on.fire
Summary: The Truth isn't always what you want to hear, Sometimes it takes every little bit of courage to believe in something. The thing is, it only takes a second to believe in someone, and it takes forever to forgive them.
1. The beggining

**~I know I have so many more Fanfics I need to finish but I don't wannaaaaaaaaa... Anyways, WOW my last Oneshot was a hit or something! but it got a LOT of views so yeah... Anyways hope you all like this... This is timed around Season 2/3ish so I'm sorry.~**

A loud thump was heard on the door and it echoed around the old abandoned hall. A girl around 23, with brown hair and hazel eyes was stationed on a wall, her back against it, her legs tied together with a rope that rubbed her ankles raw, and a rope that held her hands behind her back which attached to a ceiling light. A strange spooked look plastered on her face, and her eyes were glazed with something, some memory that only she could observe. The knocking on the door continued and she blinked, seeming to be back in reality. The banging continued and tears started to stain her cheeks leaving clean streaks on her dirt laden skin. A door creaked and loud footsteps sounded, accompanied by the loud pulsate of a large brown grandfather clock that was at the other end of the room. She held her breath and tried to push herself further, into the wall to hide her from the room, but that was impossible. There was no opening in the wall, and no way to escape what was coming, though she had no possible clue as to what it was.

The footsteps were coming closer and faster, she could practically hear the peoples breathing, though they were still halls away. The light from a planked in window shone around the room and she almost laughed. The room could get so _pretty and antique when_ you didn't think for a moment about how you are stuck to a rope, hoping for your life that someone good would find you when they most probably wouldn't. At least not before the person who put you there did. She pondered for a moment before letting out a small giggle, if whoever was here wasn't her kidnapper, they would help her out. The footsteps stopped for a moment and she increased the sound of her voice, _louder and louder_ she got hoping that they would come and save her. The door swung open to the room she was in and she flinched quieting down immediately, squeezing her eyes shut, tears staining her cheeks once again. "Hey, its ok, we are here to help." Said a low voice and she opened her eyes wide. There was a man with brown hair and brown eyes in front of her. Behind him, was another man, this one had darker brown hair and light green eyes. She started struggling, tugging at the ropes on her arms, so hard that blood dripped from a cut the rope had made and she began sobbing. "Hey, chill, lady. We aren't gonna hurt you. promise." stated the one with green eyes. "If you are here to help," The girl hissed, "Then untie me, NOW!"

The one with green eyes' eyebrows rose. "You should be thankful we found you, we can leave you here you know." The girl laughed metallically, "Yeah, names would be good. Tell me them, I don't care much about warm introductions, as long as I am tied here, I won't care about anything but getting out." The brown eyed one stepped forward and said "I am Sam, this is Dean, now can we help you?" He asked and she scoffed. "Isn't that what I've been asking you for this whole time?!" The cut on her wrist stung painfully, but she was not going to show them that, she needed them to see her as strong. The green eyed one, _Dean, _walked over, his walk was slow and his legs seemed to go outwards, it looked like he tried to show how much confidence he had in himself even if he really didn't. "You're the showoff brother." She said grinning. Sam's eyebrows rose. "Never said anything about being brothers, and why would you think that?"

"The way he walks is as if no madder what, he is right, and you know that sometimes he isn't but you really don't care. As long as he is here to support you when you are right, which he isn't always and sometimes he isn't even there because he always gets the girl, and usually stays with them for about one night. Am I right about that? Also he seems to make himself look very manly, meaning people have thought of you as a couple and you are trying to make sure they don't think that, though I can't see why they would believe such nonsense. " Dean's eyes were wide with an expression of awe, and hurt, whilst Sam's expression was knowledgeable and he looked like he was holding something back. Dean lunged at her and grabbed her wrist with the cut squeezing it painfully and holding a hand with a knife in it to her throat. She let out a scream of terror and pain. "_DEAN, NO!" _Sam called and pulled his brother off of her; she had fallen unconscious and was groaning in pain, in her sleep. "Dude, she knew things about us, she might be possessed or something!" Dean said shoving Sam off of him. "Ok, let's take her to Bobbies, put her under the demon circle and if she can get out we know she isn't possessed got it?" Dean nodded and Sam walked over to the girl cutting the ropes off of her arms and legs picking her up and walking to the door with her. "Wait, Sam." Dean said and lifted the girl out of his arms. "Don't you think it will look weird, two guys carrying a girl out of an abandoned building?!" Sam nodded and looked around the halls. "So… What? Are we going to leave her here until she wakes up, what if the _thing _comes back!?" Dean pondered a moment. "I will drive the Impala to the door, you wait here."

They got the hazel eyed girl into the Impala quickly and she woke up a couple hours previous. They were on a highway when she awokened, she was tied into the chair and couldn't move, her hands were also tied, to insure she wouldn't jump out of the car while it was moving. "Hey!" She screamed and smashed her head against the back pillow. "Dean, pull over." Sam had to speak up over the loud rock and roll music of _Hotel California._ The Impala drove over to the side of the road and Sam jumped out once it was barely rolling. He quickly opened the door the female was sitting nearest. "Sam let me out!" She screamed and struggled against the ropes. "What is your name?" Sam asked not moving. She scoffed "Of course, not listening to anything I ask, how about a trade, no more ropes, I will tell you things, since you are the 'information' one and the man in the seat over there is the 'bulky' one?" she grinned and looked at her feet. "Fine, Tell me your name first, then tell me who put you there." She shivered visibly but tried to cover up for it by saying "It's cold, Dean can you possibly close the windows, or maybe Sammy over here can CLOSE THE DOOR AND LET ME OUT!" Sam scoffed and closed the door opening the one on the other side and stepping in. "Better miss luxury?" Dean asked and looked back, unbuckling his seatbelt so he could see. "Now, your name?" Sam muttered and she sighed. The music blaring in the background was barely noticeable, white noise as the stereo sang _"And I called up the captain said "Please bring me my wine!" _"My name…" She whispered and smirked. "My name is Arrow." Sam looked at Dean who nodded then he said "And who put you there." Arrow sighed. "You hold up your end of the bargain first." And she winked, holding back a giggle, which seemed like a struggle. "We will let you out when we reach the hotel, got it?" Sam said and she groaned. "But you said!" She started and Dean cut in "He said he would, he didn't say when." She smacked her head against the pillow but said nothing more for the whole drive.

They reached the hotel in a long half an hour, which seemed like forever since Dean was humming the tune to every song that came up on the Stereo, and Arrow kept kicking Sam's seat, since he left her in the back and went back to the passenger's side in the front of the Impala. The hotel looked new and modern and Arrow started laughing wildly. _"What!?"_ Dean said and stared at her shifting in his seat so he could see her. "I thought you were bringing me to 'Bobbies' or whoever you said." Dean grunted and Sam said "We were but we thought better of it, also, we need you to come with us inside. I am going to untie you, but I suggest not running off because whoever captured you will most likely come for you." Arrow sighed and waited for Sam to get out of the car to let her out. As he untied her she stared at his face, and Dean laughed "Sammy, think little Arrows gotta crush!" Her cheeks immediately reddened and she looked down at her lap as Sam looked over at her. "I wouldn't say that if I were you Dean Winchester." Dean grunted and walked over, pushing Sam out of the way "I never said my last name, and why not, _Arrow." _She looked up at him and a real smile appeared on her face "Because, you know nothing of me, and I already know so much about you." He stared at her a moment before pulling a fist back and knocking her unconscious.

When she woke up, she was in the apartment and she was tied to a chair. When she looked up there was a circle drawn on the roof and she couldn't see the brothers. "Hello?" She whispered and looked down at the ropes hopelessly. "I thought we said no more ropes." Arrow called, though the apartment was small, and there was barely another room for them to hide in. "Sam?" Her voice cracked and she began to cry. Tears streamed down her face like a storm and her breath caught in her throat as the lock on the door clicked open. "Looks like Arrow has woken up." Dean said coldly and though tears were still running down her face, she held her breath. "Shut up." She whispered and he laughed. Another man walked in behind them, older then the two and more plump. "And this is?" She asked her voice croaky. "Bobby meet Arrow, we think she might be possessed, if not, then something is wrong with her, and she won't answer our questions." Bobby sighed and walked into the circle, untying her arms and legs and walking out of it. "_What _are you doing!?" Sam asked, speaking for the first time since they walked in. Arrow looked at the three then stood up questioningly. "Ok… So what? Am I supposed to walk out of the circle?" She asked and Bobby nodded. She wiped her wet cheeks and walked through the invisible boundary lines of the circle, exhaling loudly. "Told you." Sam whispered and Dean gaped. "B-but she knew things about us… H-how?!" Bobby sighed "Alright arrow, so who captured you?"

Arrow looked at them all then at her feet shaking. "I-I don't know, every time I looked at him, his face was all mashed and cut in places, like a gazillion faces put together to make one person." Sam looked at Dean then at Bobby before stepping forward "I'm sorry, that must have been hard. Do you need anything?" He asked and Dean cleared his throat. "Well this just got awkward." Arrow shot him a glance and said "It's not as awkward as your backstory of girlfriends." Sam started laughing and she did too.

"So looks like I'm going to be here a while" She muttered "Where will I sleep?" Both boys looked at each other then back at her. She was still covered in dirt and her clothes were torn in many places, blood staining other places. Her eyes were bright and her hair was frizzy, but not as bad as her wrists looked. They were cut and had dried blood coating them. Not to mention that her whole body was covered in bruises. Dean put out a hand and made a fist with the other "Settle it like old times." He said and Sam did the same.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" They both shouted doing the hand movements. Dean ended up losing, as he had done scissors and Sam had done rock. That means Dean was going to be sleeping on the old couch, or on the floor. "So which bed is mine?" Arrow whispered and Sam pointed at the bed to the far right. Its blankets were blue polka dotted and the base of it was littered with Deans clothes. "Right." She whispered and sat down on one side of it. "Uh. I guess I'm going to go take a shower." She whispered and Dean's eyes went wide before he looked away. "Bobby, thanks for the help." Sam said and Bobby nodded before walking to the door. "Next time give 'em a fair chance." Bobby muttered before walking out. Arrow walked into the bathroom and locked the door leaving Sam and Dean alone.

"So you like her?" Dean asked and Sam's cheeks reddened. _"What no!" _He yelled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I think after this, we should go clothes shopping." Dean suggested and Sam tilted his head back, so he was staring at the ceiling. "What you thinking about Tiger? How much of a chance you got with her?" Dean asked and Sam looked over at him. "No, I was thinking, well, wondering, if she knew so much about us, though I still don't understand how, if she knows about Jessica…" Dean sighed and tried to make light of the situation "Yeah, wouldn't want a new Girlfriend to know about the old one, that wouldn't go down to easy." Sam shot him a glance that said _'Too soon' _before Arrow walked back out. Her hair was up in a bun and her face seemed to glow comparing to how they had found her. Her rosy cheeks shone, and her hazel eyes were brilliant. "Wow." Sam whispered before shaking his head and Dean cracked a grin in the background. "Since we owe you, do you want to go shopping for clothes or something…" Sam asked and looked at his feet. "Sure!" Arrow smiled and lay down on her bed pushing Dean's clothes off the bed. "But that's something for tomorrow, I'm tired." And with that she fell asleep on the bed, out like a light before either of them could say anything. Sam looked at Dean who shrugged and whispered "She was kind of just kidnapped." And Sam nodded and shrugged also. "Right, well goodnight I guess." Dean nodded and walked over to the couch, laying down and slowly falling asleep. Sam started to drift to sleep after he had changed and lay down on his mattress. The last thing he thought before unconsciousness that sleep brought over him hit was _who is this strange girl, really, and why is she here? _

**_~SO! FINISHED CHAPTER 1! I hope you all enjoyed, this took me a whole night to write and edit :o Annnyywhoo! _**

**_Till next time, _**

**_Snow is on fire. (or as some of you may know me as )_**


	2. Anything is acceptable

**~Next chapter, I hope you guys like the lengths I am making the chapters, these are a whole new level of devotion, taking me like three hours to create. I hope you like the effort. Please I would love it if you commented, constructive criticism is always acceptable. SUR LE CHAPITRE! (That French though... incase you didn't know it said ONTO THE CHAPTER!)~**

_Chapter 2: Anything is acceptable. _

Whispers were at the other end of the room when Arrow woke up. "_What if she is a traitor?" _One said and the other simply responded "What if she isn't." She knew which one of the boys had said each. Dean had his suspicions about her. Was he right to have them? _No, _at least not yet. A voice in her head reminded her softly. _You haven't done anything wrong, don't doubt yourself. _She turned on the mattress so that she was facing the way they were and if she squinted enough so that they wouldn't guess she was awake, and then she could see them too. As she moved a part of the bedframe creaked and both of their eyes shot to where she lay. Pretending that she was asleep still she closed her eyes and made her breathing soft and long, though it didn't fool them and they ended their conversation. Sighing she pretended to stretch her arms out and push herself up out of bed. "Mornin' sunshine!" Dean said sarcastically. "What time is it?" She asked with a yawn and Sam looked over at the clock. _12:24 _the clock read and before Sam could say it Dean elbowed him in the stomach. "Ok, now then, _sweetheart, _care to answer some questions about what happened and why you were in that old house?" Arrow groaned and flopped backward onto the bed "You can't make me think in the morning! I don't know anything in the morning!" Dean looked at Sam who was staring at Arrow. "Sam you try to get something out of her, I am going to go grab us some breakfast." Without waiting for a response Dean was out the door and gone, the Impala's engine turning over outside.

"That was, _odd." _Arrow muttered and looked up at Sam from where she was positioned on the bed. His hair was neatly done so that it looked windblown, and she noticed that he clenched his jaw and unclenched it a couple of times. "Why are you nervous?" Arrow asked and sat up, leaning against the bedframe. Sam's eyes widened. "No!" He said a little too quickly. "You're just supposed to be asking me questions. So why are you nervous?" She continued and his eyes narrowed at her. "What do you mean?" He asked and she tilted her head. "Your jaw, you're clenching it and unclenching it, it's a nervous habit, and you are pacing, another nervous habit." He stopped pacing and stood still. "Ok, smart one, if you know so much, why am I nervous?" He sat down at the edge of her bed and stared at her.

She squinted at him, studying his posture, his facial expression, everything before saying "It's something you're going to do, possibly ask me. You aren't for sure about what my response will be. Am I correct?" He shook his head his hair flapping into his face, standing up and let out a little laugh. "How do you do it?" He retorted and sat down beside her on the bed, facing out. She shuffled further away from him, her hand on the bed, as if she was going to make a run for it if she had to. He put a hand on her wrist and she stared at him a moment. Non-existent electricity sizzled at her arm where he touched her and she was momentarily stunned, but that was enough. He pulled handcuffs out of his pocket and quickly locked it on her arm, then to the bedframe. "_Hey!" _She screamed, filled with rage. She tugged at the handcuff but it didn't budge. "Why did you do that!" She asked anger filling her voice.

"I needed to ask you some questions." He stated and she let out a snort of frustration. "I…" His voice quieted down. "I'm sorry for tricking you." He said and she looked away, pain clear in her eyes. "But, really I doubt Sam is." She looked back and screamed at what she saw, pushing back with her feet and smashing her back against the bedframe. Who was there wasn't Sam. It was the man from the abandoned building. He had grey hair, and cuts all over his face molting his face together like wax. She screamed again and he grabbed her neck, choking her. "If you're going to die one day, I want to do it, today, now." He stated and she shook her head, her skin turning paler, and her face strained as she tried to gasp in strained breathes.

The door swung open and Dean was standing in the doorway. She stared at him her eyes pleading for help and the monster looked over also. He was too late; Dean had already run across the room and was just about upon him. "Stop" The man whispered, "Or she dies." Arrow shook her head, but Dean hesitated and the monster grinned taking the chance. He let go of Arrow and she crumpled onto the bedspread. The monster charged at Dean and punched him in the jaw, he pinned Dean down and Dean flipped him off easily. The monster charged again and Dean moved out of the way, just in time. The monster couldn't stop in time and had charged right into the circle. "NO!" It cried out and Arrow started coughing, slowly regaining her energy. Dean looked over at her, blood welling up on a cut on his cheek and she looked up at him. "Arrow I am so sorry." He whispered and looked at the handcuff. "I'll get that off soon as I can." Arrow laughed bitterly, "When I thought no one was coming, I got the key myself." She said and opened the palm of her hand. "H-how?" The monster roared from the circle and she scoffed "You think girls can't do anything!" Dean glanced at her, through the corner of the eye as if to say _your gonna tell me later right? _And she nodded in return. "Where's Sam?" Asked Dean and Arrow looked around the room startled. The monster laughed and said "Not going to tell you."

"He isn't here." The monster smirked and Dean stared at him before walking into the bathroom, opening a cupboard and walking back in with a bottle of liquid. It looked like water but he wouldn't threaten a demon with water? _Would he? _The demon let out a low hissing sound and Dean splashed some water at it. It began to sizzle and scream in agony. "Where, is my brother?" Dean repeated staring at the monster. "He is on the roof." The monster stated and began to hiss again.

Dean looked up then back at Arrow. "You can get it open right? Stay here, ok?" He then without waiting for an answer walked out of the room. Arrow began to unlock the handcuff and stood up. Once outside Dean looked around for a way to get to the roof, there were no ladders, but the windows were evenly spaced. He grumbled something under his breath before grabbing onto one window. The building was only a few stories high, but the walls were taller than they should have been. As he was climbing higher and higher someone from inside one of the windows started screaming, and when he looked down at her, she was staring at him. "_Great." _He whispered and continued up. Nearing the top he grabbed onto the roof, and stretched to pull his foot up. As he did so, and began to put weight on the foot to help him up, his foot lost its grip and he grabbed on quickly to the edge of the roof with one hand. "_Damnit!" _He scowled and tried to pull himself up, his arms were too weak. A hand appeared from the top of the roof, and seeing as it was his only option he grabbed it.

Slowly it tugged him up and once he reached the top, he lay down on his side to catch his breath. _"Are you ok?" _Asked a voice, who shouldn't have been up on the roof with him. He jumped up and almost slipped off the back, but she reached out and pulled him back in. "Hold on there." She said her hazel eyes glimmering with amusement. It was Arrow. "Why would you disobey me and follow me up here?!" He asked sternly. "Good thing I did, you would've been dead meat." She said and he scowled.

"Thanks would be much appreciated." She said and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine! _Thank you for saving me from falling off a building." _He said stubbornly and looked around the roof. "How did you beat me up here?" He asked inquisitively. "I…" She started then finished. "Well let's leave it as a secret for now and later when it really matters I will tell you." She said and he scoffed "That's not really how I work, tell me now, or there won't _be _a later." Her eyebrows rose and she walked over to him, poking his chest "How about we do what is actually needed for now, instead of what you think is needed, because I don't really see Sam around here." Dean had completely forgotten why he had come up here in the first place and so he nodded. "But you will tell me later?" He asked and she sighed, before calling out "Sam?!" Dean shrugged and began to call along with her "Sam?! Sammy?! _SAAAAAMMM!?"_

Arrow started walking around the roof and stopped, calling Dean over. "Come see this!" She called and he ran over, quite slowly since he was paying attention to the edge of the roof this time. Once he reached where Arrow was positioned, he saw that there was a strange hole in the roof, it was dark and a strange moldy smell came from it. "This is our place." Dean whispered before jumping down into it. Arrow sighed and jumped down in after him. It was dark and Arrow shivered as memories of when she was trapped in the old abandoned house fluttered into her mind. "You cold?" Dean asked and she sighed "No. Why does this thing always choose old, dark, smelly places?"

"Maybe it's because no one likes old, dark smelly places." Arrow scrunched up her nose "Make that body odor smelly places." Dean's eyes glinted with a hint of amusement. "Something's moving!" Arrow called looking behind her and Dean pulled out a gun. "You're going to shoot it?!" She gasped and he frowned "Its salt rock, it does something to spirits and monsters…" She scoffed "Right then-" But was cut off as something grabbed her ankle and pulled her, making her hit the ground with a loud '_thump'. _She screamed and Dean shot at whatever was behind her. The hand disappeared from around her leg and she scrambled to her feet and stood by Dean. "Why do the things always attack me!?" She asked and stared at him. "Don't know." He whispered and let her lead the way. A soft groan sounded, it was Sam.

"Sam…" Dean whispered and bent down to look at his brother. He was covered in scratches and blood poured from wounds on his arms and chest. There were spots of blood on the floor and his hair was pushed back, and plastered to his face from sweat and blood. "Let's get you out of here." Dean muttered picking his brother up and Sam pointed to something that was behind them. As they turned around Dean was attacked by a shape, it seemed almost opaque but wasn't fully. Arrow; without thinking charged at the spirit and pulled it off of them, her hands leaving scorch marks on its skin. It howled with pain and disappeared a moment after, a pile of ashes left in its place. Arrow looked at her fingers and winced before getting up and darting to the exit and climbing out. _Why did I do that? Why did I have to do that in front of them…? They will think of me as some sort of machine, or monster or worse, weapon. _

**_~Alrighty! So another chapter! What do you guys think is strange about Arrow? :o Well I know, but I mean what do YOU think. _**

**_Till next time, _**

**_Snow is on fire~_**


End file.
